Pelican
In Episode 77, the last episode of Season 4, Donut looks up into the sky, and a ship lands on him. In Episode 78, the Reds begin hearing a tapping sound coming from inside the ship, believing it's Morse code coming from Donut. Church, backed up by Sheila, arrives, and calls "dibs" on the ship, starting an argument betweem Church and the Reds. Sarge returns from the base and berates Grif and Simmons for allowing a Blue to claim the ship, citing the "International Dibs Protocol" and the "No Take-Backs Accords". However, Sheila suddenly departs, leaving Church outnumbered and outgunned. Church retreats, leaving the ship back in the hands of the Reds. Sarge attempts to anger Donut by telling him things chicks would get pissed at, like fashion, beauty care, and celebrity break-ups, so as to give him enough adrenaline to lift the ship off himself. Grif gets progressively more annoyed with the tapping, and Sarge admits the failure of his plan. As Sarge is talking, a voice is heard offscreen. In Episode 81, it is revealed that the voice belongs to Sister, Grif's sibling. Sister tells them she joined the war because she was bored without her brother. As the Reds realize that the tapping came from Sister, they wonder where Donut went. It is then revealed that Donut fell underground, into the Caves. The ship remains idle for some time in the canyon. That is, until Episode 92, when the Blues realize that Sheila's tank is too damaged to repair, and Tex states that Sheila can be transferred to the ship. The Blues then set up a hardlink line between the ship and the tank while Caboose is inside making sure the transfer completes properly. In Episode 95, the transfer completes, and Sheila runs a diagnostic. Caboose and Sheila then chat about her new surroundings. Later on, Sheila traps Gary behind a firewall inside the ship. Tex steals Tucker's sword and ushers Junior and the Green Alien inside the ship. Then, O'Malley jumps inside Tex, who then picks up one of the Wyoming heads and runs inside the ship. As the ship lifts off, Sarge tells Andy, who was already placed onboard the ship as a contingency plan, to detonate since O'Malley was onboard. Andy counts down from 10, then detonates. There is no explosion, so Grif boos. Several seconds later, however, there is a huge explosion, which Grif missed. The fate of the ship, and all onboard, was left unexplained. That is, until Reconstruction, when the ship crashes in Valhalla. The crash led to mysterious events, like the Blue Team killing each other and, soon after, an "infection" that makes most of the Red Team go insane. In Chapter 5, Washington, Church, and Caboose access ship's computer to discover that Sheila is still active, despite the ship's systems being badly damaged. Washington and Caboose manage to activate the log of the previous flight, and observe Tex's struggle to land the ship before it crashed. In the Sponsor cut, Andy talks in the background of the flight recording. In Relocated Part 2, Grif finds that pieces of a ship are blocking the communication spire. These pieces could be from the Pelican. In Recreation Chapter 1, Caboose reveals that he is taking parts from the crashed ship for his "project". The Pelican's designation is Victor 398. Category:Vehicles